videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Denzuko
Denzuko, also referred to as Denzuko Co. Ltd. is a Japanese video game developer and publisher founded in 1976 by Hirokazu Denzuko. The Denzuko's series are Ice World, Wizard Kid Story, Action Protectors, Jun-Lo, Jack, Superbusters, Groupy, Devil's Mansion, and War Runner. Games 1970s * Space Highway (May 1977) * Toy Stuff (Nov 18, 1977) * Battle Storm (Apr 1978) * Green Zone (Aug 7, 1978) * Agent Duke S. Wayne (Dec 1978) * Purple Target Case (Mar 1979) 1980s * Ice World (Kiddosunōman no Bōken in Japan) (Nov 18, 1983) * Wizard Kid Story (Apr 1984) * Vengeance Adventurer (Jul 12, 1984) * Cat's Great Escape (Jun 23, 1985) * Ice World 2 (Jul 14, 1985) * The Quest of Rick (Oct 14, 1985) * Voltron: Defender of the Universe (May 27, 1986 (JP), 1987 (NA and EU)) * Cyborg 009 (Jun 20, 1986 for Famicom; JP only) * Action Protectors (Jul 1986) * Wizard Kid Land Story (Sep 1986; JP only) * Galactic Patrol Lensman (Dec 15, 1986; JP only) * Jack's Big Adventures (Jun 12, 1987 (JP), May 7, 1988 (NA and EU) for NES) * Big Trouble in Little China (Jul 7, 1987 for Famicom; JP only) * An American Tail (Aug 4, 1987) * Mach GoGoGo: Sekai Resa (Aug 27, 1987 for Famicom and MSX; JP only) * Jun-Lo (Nov 16, 1987; known as Treasure Hunter in outside of Japan TurboGrafx-16 version) * The Evil Fun House (Nov 17, 1987) * Super Biker (Apr 21, 1988 for MSX) * Action Protectors II (May 1988) * Around the World with Willy Fog (Anime Hachijūnichikan Sekai Isshū) (May 6, 1988; EU and JP only) * ALF (Jun 1988 for NES) * Superbusters (Jul 17, 1988 for NES (1988), WonderSwan (1999), Wii Virtual Console (2010) and Wii U Virtual Console (2013)) * Kitten Town (Onyanko Town) (Aug 1988; localized for US and EU) * Airball (Famicom port of the 1987 computer game of the same name; different than the unreleased Tengen port) (Oct 6, 1988; JP only) * Wasteland (Famicom Disk System, PC-8801, Sharp X68000, and MSX2 ports of the 1987 computer game of the same name) (Oct 27, 1988; JP only) * Wizard Kid Castle Story (Jan 3, 1989; JP only) * Woody Poco (Mar 1989; US and EU localization of the Famicom port) * Jun-Lo Legend (RPG spin-off of the Jun-Lo series) (May 12, 1989; JP only) * Jack in Dream Land (Aug 4, 1989 for NES) * Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (NES port) (Oct 1989) * Doctor Who (Oct 1989 for NES) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Nov 8, 1989; based on the 1988 film of the same name.) 1990s * Shadow Rainbow (Feb 1990) * Groupy (Apr 5, 1990) * Denzuko Park (Jul 15, 1990) * Jun-Lo II (Aug 2, 1990; JP only) * Scooby-Doo: Ghost Mystery (Oct 1990 for NES) * Agent R.I.C.H. (Lupin III: The Secret of the Golden Mask in Japan) (Dec 23, 1990 for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis) * Gree (Mar 16, 1991) * Back to the Future (Mar 30, 1991 for Arcade) * Scooby-Doo: Ghost Mystery (May 1991 for Game Boy; NA only) * Superbusters II: Evil's Revenge (May 1991 for NES (1991), WonderSwan (1999), Wii Virtual Console (2010) and Wii U Virtual Console (2013)) * Edokko Boy Gatten Tasuke (Tasuke, the Samurai Cop) (May 6, 1991 for Game Boy; JP only) * Action Protectors III (Jun 2, 1991) * Jun-Lo Gaiden (Jul 5, 1991 for Game Boy; JP only) * Edokko Boy Gatten Tasuke (Tasuke, the Samurai Cop) (Jul 24, 1991 for Famicom; JP only) * Groupy 2 (Sep 14, 1991) * Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Sega Genesis game based on the 1990-1991 anime.) (Oct 6, 1991; JP only) * Jun-Lo Legend II (RPG spin-off of the Jun-Lo series) (Nov 7, 1991; JP only) * Jun-Lo III (Mar 19, 1992; JP only) * Doraemon no Supēsuairando (Jun 14, 1992; JP only) * Wizard Kid Next Story (Aug 24, 1992; JP only) * Jun-Lo Commander (Strategy spin-off of the Jun-Lo series) (Sep 12, 1992; JP only) * Superbusters III: Forever After Time (Nov 25, 1992) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Feb 4, 1993) * SD Jun-Lo (May 7, 1993 for Famicom; JP only) * Devil's Mansion (Aug 25, 1993; JP only) * Jun-Lo Gaiden II (Out 5, 1993 for Super Famicom; JP only) * Super Kiddosunōman no Bōken (Nov 18, 1993 for Super Famicom; JP only) * Garfield and Friends (Dec 6, 1993) * SD Jun-Lo (Dec 24, 1993 for PC-9800; JP only) * Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (Feb 22, 1994; JP only) * Jun-Lo I+II (remake of the first two Jun-Lo games) (Mar 12, 1994; JP only) * Groupy 3 (Jun 26, 1994) * Bill's Money Adventure (Jul 8, 1994 for SNES; A Sega Genesis port cancelled.) * Jun-Lo Legend III (RPG spin-off of the Jun-Lo series) (Jul 26, 1994; JP only) * Superbusters: Proteek's Race (Aug 4, 1994) * Devil's Mansion 2 (Oct 8, 1994; JP only) * Action Protectors IV (Nov 1994) * A Troll in Central Park (Mar 17, 1995) * Superbusters IV: The Missing Worlds (Apr 6, 1995) * Jun-Lo IV (Jun 17, 1995; JP only) * Stone Battle (Jul 1995; US and EU localization of Dossun! Ganseki Battle) * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (Aug 2, 1995 for the Super Famicom; JP only) * Jammes (Sep 1995; US and EU localization) * Jun-Lo: Spyton (Sep 5, 1995; JP only) * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (Nov 24, 1995 for Game Boy; JP only) * Clock Works (ClockWerx) (Mega Drive and Game Boy ports of the Super Famicom game) (Dec 24, 1995) * Magical Pop'n (Feb 1996; US and EU localization) * Goosebumps (Jun 5, 1996; NA and EU only) * Jun-Lo Legend III: Nightmare Book (Jul 7, 1996; JP only) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (Sep 14, 1996) * Devil's Mansion (AKA Devil's Mansion 3 in Japan) (PlayStation game) (Oct 16, 1996 (JP), Feb 12, 1997 (NA), Mar 25, 1997 (EU)) * Groupy 4-D (Dec 4, 1996) * Harimogu Harley (Feb 4, 1997 for Game Boy; JP only) * Superbusters V: The King's Fire (Jun 24, 1997) * Jun-Lo: Parrokey no Dai Boken (Parrokey's Great Adventures) (Aug 3, 1997; JP only) * World-A-Land (Oct 6, 1997 for PlayStation and Game Boy Color) * Whizz (Jan 5, 1998 for PlayStation; US localization) * Jun-Lo V (Mar 5, 1998; JP only) * Jun-Lo Legend IV (Feb 25, 1999; JP only) * Meoin (May 19, 1999 for PlayStation and PC; US and EU localization of Mouja) * Groupy: The Time 5 (Jul 16, 1999) * Superbusters VI (Sep 24, 1999) * Jun-Lo: Parrokey All-Star Racing (Nov 22, 1999; JP only) 2000s * Rafu to Tanburu no Yume no Bōken (Ruff and Tumble's Dream Adventures) (Mar 21, 2000; JP localization of 40 Winks) * Jun-Lo VI (May 16, 2000; JP only) * Jun-Lo Taipu-X (Jun-Lo Type-X) (Nov 2, 2000; JP only) * War Runner Hero (Apr 17, 2001) * Jun-Lo: Parrokey no Dai Boken 2 (Parrokey's Great Adventures 2) (Jul 12, 2001; JP only) * Groupy: Lost World (Sep 23, 2001) * Jun-Lo VII (Nov 24, 2001; JP only) * Superbusters VII: The King of Swords (Aug 6, 2002) * Groupy: The Infinity Galaxy (Nov 15, 2002) * ZombiX (Aug 2, 2003) * Jun-Lo VIII (May 16, 2004; JP only) * Groupy: League of the Defenders (Jun 24, 2004) * Gregory Horror Show (Aug 5, 2004 for Game Boy Advance; JP only) * Jun-Lo Legend V (Oct 16, 2004; JP only) * Jun-Lo IX (Apr 3, 2005; JP only) 2010s * Superbusters Online (Dec 14, 2015) * Jun-Lo: Pirate Knights (May 2, 2016) Cancelled Games 1980s * Around the World in 80 Days (1988; Planned US release of the NES game, Around the World with Willy Fog/Anime Hachijūnichikan Sekai Isshū'')' * ''Speed Racer (1988; Planned US release of the Famicom game, '''''Mach GoGoGo: Sekai Resa) * Big Trouble in Little China (1989; Planned US release of the Famicom game) 1990s * Pee-wee's Video Game (1991 for NES and Game Boy) * Bill's Money Adventure (1994 for Sega Genesis; A 100% complete Sega Genesis port prototype was leaked online in 2011.) * A Troll in Central Park (Sega Genesis port) Category:Companies Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas